


Listen to Nothing

by Reiday



Series: Hear it, Not Speak it [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bad Elvish Translations, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fade Nonsense, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Spoilers, Sprites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiday/pseuds/Reiday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan can barley speak Trade Tongue, and now has to save a bunch of wack ass humans. During all this he falls for a Tavinter mage, plays around with a Qunari, and almost dies every Tuesday. He is extremely unwilling to become anything to anyone, and just wants to return to his normal life... in the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear it, Not speak it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling! This is my first fan-fiction, I'm trying. Any thing in italics is Elvish. There is gayness and spoilers. Sorry it's a bit long..

Vazmed Lavellan 

_ Hear it, Not Speak it _ :

 

Since I awoke in this fucked up place, I have not spoken a word to the people who have captured me, well at least not in their language. I woke up in the cell being watched by these insane people who claim themselves to be the Inquisition. I have a green mark on my hand that closes the holes in the Veil, and they need me to close the big one for them. All of this shit is weird and demons are everywhere. So my only defence is not saying anything, I can barely understand trade tongue as it is.

“Put your weapon down!” this very intimidating women by the name of Cassandra barked at me. 

I stared at her for a moment, contemplating my options, before slowly placing the staff I picked up in defence against fucking demons, on the ground. I slowly stood up no letting my eyes drift from her’s. 

She sighed, “Wait, I am not able to protect you,” she gave a smile before picking up the staff and handing it to me. “I don’t know if you can even understand my words, but here, you’ll need it.”

I took the staff from her and looked at the pile of ash in the space a demon had previously held. Then returned my gaze to her, waiting for her to trot off again so I could close this damned scary ass hole in the heavens. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

We traveled aways before being thrusted in a battle where a smaller version of the rip in the veil was spitting demons everywhere. Cassandra pulled her sword and shouted me to cover her. As if she couldn’t take everything here by damn self. I gave a sigh and jumped to the outskirts of the battle. Mostly using my staff, not wanting these people to know much of my abilities yet. 

“Quikly before more come through!” a bald elven man grabbed my hand once most of the demons were dead my body seized when he thrusted it at the rift. I could feel the unfamiliar pull of foreign magic sucking at the walls of the rift and pulling it shut. 

“ _ Fenedhis lasa! _ ” I screamed when the magic backlashed and return to the body slowly rejecting it. The elven curse may have been the first thing I have said this whole time. Still startled, I looked at the bald man in what may have been green pajamas, for an answer to what just happened. 

“I apologize for that, we needed to shut the rift and that mark was able to do so,” he smugly glanced at the warrior and she huffed in response. 

“Good to know, and here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever,” a dwarven man with an odd crossbow appeared in front of me, “Varric Tethras at your service.” 

“And I am Solas if there are to be introductions,” the elf man added

I simply started at everyone, completely and utterly confused and shocked about what in the world just happened. How is any of this even real, why are we introducing ourselves at a time like this! Demons are coming out of the sky!

“I do believe that whatever is was that he just yelled wa the first thing he’s said this whole time,” Cassandra cut in, “I do not even know if can understand trade tongue.”

“Well that’s a problem,” Varric said, resting his chin in his hand, “so we don’t even know his name?” 

“ _ What just..”  _ just coming up to speed on what happened I mumbled out the words I could. 

Solas perked up and looked at me. 

“What was that?” Cassandra asked studding my face. I could see her eyes tracing the dwarven markings that laid light blue in my skin. 

“ _ I-I just, how did..”  _ I managed to sputter out. not knowing much trade speak I decided to speak in a language that not many were sure to know, maybe they’d let me leave sooner. They also need to know as little of me as possible, or at least I would like that best.

“ _Da’len, can you understand me,”_ I felt my ear twitch and I looked at Solas, examined his face, no Vallaslin of any kind. He was not Dalish but he knew elven?

I sighed and stroked the purple and blue feather sprinkled with gold that sat between my ear and temple, resigning to the fact these people are crazy and would have to at least tell them my name to get through this mess, “Lavellan,” though, it didn’t need to be my real name. 

“Pardon?” Varric chirped. 

“ _ My name,”  _ I still spoke in elvish, trade tongue is difficult for me, yes, but I do know it.They didn’t need to know that either. 

“I do believe he told us his name,” Solas stated it more like a question then a statement. 

“Lavellan,  _ my name is Lavellan. Or you can call me that at least, _ ” I rubbed my temple with one hand. 

“Lavellan, he says we call him that,” Solas looked at Cassondra. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After partly closing the Breach and killing an annoying large and scary pride demon, then passing out. I was now in what would be the war room of sorts, it had a large table. Shems yelled at each other and the man named Solas waited patiently, my guess was that he was a translator. I can barely speak trade tongue, so even if I wasn’t only speaking elvish he might still have to be here. 

“My Lord,” a red headed women whom I learned to be Leliana spoke to me, “we need you to help seal more rifts in the lands and completely seal the one in the sky. Will you help us?”

Solas repeated what they said in elvish, he had not caught on to the fact that I could understand them yet.

“ _ I have no wish to help you,” _ I let out an annoyed sigh, “ _ but I cannot simply say no and leave, seeing as how absolutely insane all of you are.” _

Solas let out a small chuckle, “He shall begrudgingly agree,” he stated.

“Good,” Cassandra held out her hand like her was giving me something. Completely baffled by this, seeing how there was nothing in it, I looked to Solas “ _ What is this gesture? _ ” I questioned him.

“ _ You are to take her hand and shake it,” _ he instructed. 

I blinked then looked at her, and then blink again. I then took the hand and she did all the shaking for the both of us. 

_ “How quinte,”  _ I gave an assumed chuckle and dismissed myself. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I sat alone just outside the gates of the Haven place, watched the soldier train in the snow. I played with the two feathers in my ear, intertwining the gold speckled turquoise one and the raven purple with one stripe of white coming the middle, into one another. Having not been able to control my dreams the last few nights, I have not seen, what would be equivalent to parents, but truly more like friends, since before this mess started.

“So, Speeches,” that is what Varric has taken to to calling me. Him and Solas both approached me on the block of wood I sat atop of, “do you really not know trade tongue?”

Solas did not translate this time, I could hear and understand fairly well, enough to have a conversation, but I couldn’t understand much beyond that. 

I gulped, “ _ I know a bit,”  _ I reluctantly answered. 

“He knows a bit,” Solas translated to Varric. 

“But you can’t speak it?” 

Again Solas didn’t translate. 

I simply nodded, knowing it was a lie. Well not a complete lie, I can barely speak this is barbaric tongue. 

“Maybe you should try to learn it?” Varric suggested. 

He spoke quickly so it was harder for me to understand him.  _ “I suppose that is true,” _ I nodded after a long pause of trying to piece it together. I had was sent to the Conclave to protect Ishara, one of their best huntresses, who was fluent in their language. We were to spy on the talks that took place, and then report back to the Keeper as soon as possible. That is no longer possible it would seem. I am here closing holes in the Veil, and Ishara is either dead or lost. 

“Why were you even at the Conclave,” Varric cut into my internal monologue.

_ “I was to protect someone that knew both the language and the war well,” _ I said, I could feel the involuntary irritation in my throat as I spat the last phares.

“He was protecting someone who knew both the language and the war well,” Solas translated. I wonder if he ever gets annoyed having to translate all the time. It seems like it would be bothersome, but I have never seen any annoyance from him by doing it. Hell, he even seems oddly pleased to do it. 

Varric climbed the stairs leading to big doors of Haven, and jumped on the wooded ledge I  had perch myself on. “So considering everything that has happened, how are you holding up?” 

I fumbled to put together what he was saying, I could not tell if it be a question or a statement. Settling on it being a question, I answered, “ _ Every single person here is insane, and do they not understand I have no idea what an Andraste is?”  _

Solas gave a small smile before giving Varric the translation. 

Said Dwarf stared at me for a moment in awe after hearing what I said, “You don’t know who Andraste is,” he scratched his head, “well you are Dalish,” he trailed off. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure Varric,” Solas spoke up.

My ear twitched once I understood, and narrowed my stare at the other elf. Not wanting much of my origin being known, I hopped off my perch and walked off toward the thickly wooded area near the soldiers. I could hear only one pair of feet trail behind me. Mostly likely Solas, considering Varric could not understand me.

“ _ Da’len?” _ he called to me.

“ _ Is their more needed from me, Hahren?” _ I spat the honorific, turning to face him. 

“ _ I could teach you trade tongue,”  _ he said with confidence, striding up to me. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, _ “Why would I want that?” _

_ “You said you could not sp-” _

_ “I wish only to close the Breach and return to my former life,”  _ I cut him off and hissed my words. 

_ “I understand,”  _ his tone and demeanor went soft,  _ “but you know that this would be all go much faster if they knew what you were saying?”  _

_ “Why should I care about that?” _ I waved him off, continuing to walk away. At this point I shall be as difficult to work with as possible so they will let me leave as soon as possible. 

“ _ Those feathers,” _ he trailed off. 

I turned, he held all of my attention in this moment. I couldn’t keep the accusatory glare off my face. 

“ _ You are a Dreamer,”  _ it was not a question. He was demonstrating what he knew of me. He knew my only defence was the fact none knew much of me, and he caught on to that.

_ “That would make you one as well,” _ the words rolled off my tongue with ease. 

“ _ Indeed, odd that the sprites who follow you take the shapes of an elf and a dwarf,” _ a sly look danced on his features. 

“ _ Where are you going with this?”  _ I raised an eyebrow, popping a hip out with arms crossed over my chest in a fluid motion, “ _ They would have refused to speak with you” _

_ “You are correct, my only motivation is simple becoming more a friend, then a translator,”  _ a friendly smile laid on top his lips.  

_ “Yes, why have you continued to translate for me?”  _ I knew the answer in a common sense way, but there was more to it than that. 

“ _ Other than the fact I must or the Seeker will have my head,”  _ he said only half sarcastically, “ _ it is not often that I am presented with another who speaks elvish, and another Dreamer at that. It also keeps the Seeker from having a reason to lay claim to me head,”  _

_ “I see,”  _ I smirked, “ _ she is like that with everyone then?” _

“ _ Yes _ ,” he chuckled.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After Solas and I parted ways, I found myself in watching a man I knew as Sir Cullen, train clumsy recruits. Cassandra was near by hitting this with her sword. She noticed my staring, and walked my direction. She looked around, “I do not see Solas,” she placed her hand on hip as she reached me. “Can you understand what I am saying?” 

I gave an affirmative nod. Hopefully she does not think our interactions before was me being rude. I am not a fan of pain, and this women seems to able to deal a lot of it. 

“That’s good,” she gave a smile and sat next to me in the snow, “well, let’s see. How about I start be teaching you how to say my name.”

I blinked in confusion, is she trying to teach me trade tongue? Why is everyone here trying to teach me trade tongue. This language is barbaric and I have no desire to speak it. 

“Start with making a Cass sound,” she instructed, waving her finger in the air. 

I gave a defeated sigh, it is possible they will leave me alone if I do what they want, “Cass,” the s was very sharp and the syllable was extremely accented. 

“Good!” she chirped, “Now Cass-an,”

“Cossunn,” the heavy accent invaded the word and reshaped it’s sound. 

“Well, good enough I suppose, now Cass-an-dra,” she sounded out each syllable. 

“Cossundra,” the r was rolled and accent was still taking it over, hopeful the Seeker would let it slid. 

“Well, that will have to do,” she grumbled, not displeased though. 

“Cossundra,” I whispered the name a few more times, “Cassandra,” I looked up at her, “ _ ma serannas _ ,” 

“He gives you his thanks Seeker,” I jumped a little at Solas’s voice. How long has been behind us. 

“Oh,” a light blush brushed her cheeks, “you’re welcome Lavellan,” she then got up and walked back to the training dummies. 

He laughed a little,  _ “Making our Seeker of Truth blush are we?” _

“ _ I had no intention to,”  _ I grumbled “ _ she showed me now to say her name, so I just thanked her. Shemlens blush to easy,”  _

_ “Is that so,” _ he teased, “ _ Varric asked me to see if you wished to come for a game of cards,” _

_ “What game,”  _ I gave to my own curiosity. 

“Wicked Grace,” 

_ “Ah yes, some of the Dalish I was with taught me such a game,”  _ I recalled. Ishara, Nethianal, and The First Harmen forced me to play the game a couple of nights. Nethianal won every time, even with Ishara having taught us all the game. 

“ _ Are you not Dalish yourself, da’len,”  _ Solas took the opportunity to learn more about the elf who spoke only elvish and had a green glowing mark on his hand. 

“ _ I was not born into them, nor do I see myself as one, if that is what you are asking,”  _ I resigned myself that if this man had to translate for me, he could at least know more about me.

“ _ What do you see yourself as then?” _ he questioned.

_ “An elf,”  _ I deadpanned, “shall we go to the tavern then, or are you not joining?” 

“ _ I will not be playing, though, I will be their to translate for you by Master Tethas’ request,”  _ a little off put by my response, but gracefully transitioned.

“ _ Off we go then,” _ I prompted, getting up off the snow, took in the setting sun, then walked in to taven in the large gates of Haven. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Dear Maker,” Varric exclaimed throwing the last of this ale back, “you are a natural!” 

It was hard to piece together the drunk words, Solas would help every now and then, giving me the summary of what they were saying. he mostly read his book and half listen himself.

I had managed to get three officers out of their small clothe and coin. Varric folded as soon as he saw where this was headed.

“Speeches,” he shuffled the cards again, even drunk he was still able to gracefully shuffle the deck of cards, “shall we go around?” 

I nodded, and let him deal out the cards. 

“ _ Careful da’len,”  _ Solas only half joked. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ “I do believe I have been out played,”  _ getting up from the table, I heard Solas translate.

“HA!” the dwarf fumbled out of the broken chair, “I was the one out played, you got me drunk my friend,” he slurred. It was completely uncompensable to me. I looked to Solas, who had long since finished his book and was still nursing his second cup of ale. 

“ _ Was any of that important?”  _ I pointed to Varric. 

“ _ Not very, no,”  _ Solas walked around the table, gathering his book, and headed for the door. I watched him leave, before fallowing myself. Varric was fumbling out of the tavern behind me, he waved to bar keep and stipped out. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
` End of Hear it, Not Speak it:


	2. Dragons and Hammers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Lavellan's past pays a permanent visit. Also hammers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: Anything in Italics is Elvish.

Vazmed Lavellan

 

Dragons and Hammers:

 

A very large hammer shifted over my head, I ducked in time for it to not smash my skull into bits. “Hey little guy!” a shout from an extremely large gray person came barreling my way, “Watch out!”

I turned behind me to find a rather intimidating man swinging a sword to my side. I gathered what magic I could in the short time frame and electricity arched around my body, and stepped behind me the fade shoot me that direction. The sword grazed my side as a fled. “ _Shit,”_ I mumbled out, grabbing my side. My rage narrowed at the larger enemy running toward me, I hit him square in the chest with the end of my staff, letting out the rage that built in the spell with the spell itself. The man staggered backwards after the contact. His body boiled, exploding out words with a scream, staining me and everything around him with his blood and intentions. Now covered in blood and the battle finished, I turned to the huge man.

“Hey there,” he said, throwing his hammer on his back “nice trick,”

Solas approached with Cassandra. Cassandra was still a little slack jawed at my display, stared at me.

 _“Ma serannas,”_ I looked at the oddity of a man, ignoring Cassandra’s glare, “ _tell me, why am I here?”_

“He thanks you, and wishes to know what business you have with the Inquisition,” Solas helpfully translated to the man. To be honest, I’m not fully confident that whatever creature this is, is actually a man at all.

“Does he not speak trade?” the large man questioned Solas.

“No, he can understand it though,” he answered.

“That complicates things,” he placed his hand on his chin, “Well, I’m The Iron Bull,”

“Cassandra _, we are supposed to hire these people, yes?”_ I turned to Cassandra, who had long since stopped her glaring.

Solas walked to her and translated for her in the lower tone.

“Yes,” she walked to The Iron Bull and they began to discuss what would be happening to this man and his mercenary group.

“ _Solas?”_ I stood next to him, “ _What is that thing?”_ I pointed to The Iron Bull having never seen something that large that wasn’t a golem or a rock wrath, and this thing was neither.

“ _That is a Kossith, though you would call them_ Qunari _in trade tongue,”_ he answered without complaint. For how often I asked this man questions about this weird society, you’d think he’d get annoyed. The word was completely foreign to me, with no hope of being able to say it, I settled with calling him a Kossith.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Back at Haven, The Iron Bull was set up near the place I perch on to watch the soldiers and have time to myself. That was no longer an option with the man constantly trying to get me to talk to him. He does know, I can’t speak trade tongue well at all.

“Come on, Th-e Ir-on Bu-ll, just say it,” he pleaded with me.

“ _Kossith_ ,” I deadpanned. He gave a half confused  half angry look to me when I uttered the word out. I had not said anything for the last 10 times this man has tried to get me to say his name. What was it with these people me saying their name. I can understand Cassandra a bit, I did keep calling her a sword in elven.

“That’s not it,” his tone was either disappointed or angry.

I blinked at him, not sure if I might have offended him. I cocked my head in question at him. Hopefully he understood I did not mean any offence.

Thankfully he read the situation correctly, and lighten his gaze. “Normally people just call us Qunari,” he ruffle patterned me on the back. I tensed and grabbed the ledge so I wouldn’t fall off from where I was sitting.

Again I played with the word in my mouth, know I wouldn't be able to pronounce it, I tried it anyway, “Qonr-i,” embarrassed by how bad I butchered the pronunciation of it I promptly apologized, “ir abelas,” I could feel the red blush in my ears.

I deep bellowing laugh came from The Iron Bull. “Alright that was just bad,” he laughed.

Embarrassed enough as is it, I got up and jumped off the ledge.

“Hey,” he faked being hurt by my move to leave, “I thought we had a good thing going,” he whinned.

“ _Perhaps you dreamt that then,”_ I made sure you could then hear sarcasm in my voice. He seems adept at reading voices and body language so he may understand me by just my context and tone.

“I have no idea what you said,” he bellowed out another hearty laugh. Shit he is tall, I stand next him, neck aches with how much I need to look up, he is a good 5 heads taller than me. I am a bit smaller than most, but even next to Cullen he is huge. “Hey, lots of people have probably offered this, but I’ll teach you how to speak trade tongue,”

I rolled my eyes, a slight smile tugged at the left side of my lips.

“It seems weird though, you and understand it, but not speak it,”

I wondered that myself at times, I for some reason couldn't form the words. I learn Elvish through magical means, learn to understand trade tongue that way too, I theorized that speaking is the same. Nethaneral let me learn who to hear it, I had no wish to speak it, so I saw no point. It would require a great deal of invasion, and I wish to avoid that. I do not plan on sticking around very long, so it is unnecessary. “ _I agree,”_ I gave him a nod and walked back into the Haven, headed for the chantry where the Commander, Seeker, and Spymaster waited for me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Again this insanely large hammer almost hits me in the head. The way that Qun-thingy swings it around, I’m going to get hit one of these days! “ _Watch it!”_ I hissed. The next time that hammer comes at me, I’m using it as a conductor to fry that bastard. I let out an arching strike of contagious lighting, hitting three of demons. The mark on my hand seethed with energy. I could feel it reaching for the rip in the Veil, trying to pull it closed. Pain vibrates through my body. With every demon the is killed, I can feel the power of my spells increasing. But so does the pain I feel in the mark.

“Lavellan!” Solas’ call is frantic.

I spin around to see a Terror jumping to the right of me, A claw coming down at my core. I don’t feel the impact just the adrenaline. I feeds into my magic, my mark, my power. The scream I let out was accompanied by an overwhelming green flare. The crackling fire and ice lifts me from my high. I focus my attention to the demon, instinct guides my hand and grabs at the face of Terror. “ _You are nothing…”_ the words whisper in my head just as they did so long ago. In the same instance that demon is gone. Nothing is left, no corpse, no ash, nothing.

“Nothing...” Solas’s voice once again draws my attention. There was bewilderment in the edges of it, and shock played at it as well. “Herald?” he tested, “You summoned..” he trailed off.

I felt the light familiar tickle on my neck. I reached or the feathers in my ear, there was only one. “Is it so impossible, ma’len?” the wispy figure of a small dragon revealing itself around my neck.

She held all of Solas’ attention, and the Seeker’s fear as well

“Herald, that is a demon, I would suggest you back away,” Cassandra commanded.

“Demon? Me! This must be a fowl joke,” a wisp scoffed, “I am no demon, Tan’mi is my name, and demon is very far from what I am,” Tan’mi hissed.

“Three Blades...Tan’mi, what are you then?” Solas stepped closer curiosity written clearly on his face.

“Protection, that is my calling, if you must know,” she huffed.

“Are you the one responsible for….whatever that was,” Iron Bull interrupted, waving his hand in the now empty space.

“Yes, and no,” the small dragon like creature flouted to Iron Bull. Wrapping around his thick neck and resting on his shoulders, “Ma’len was the one who summoned me into this world,”

“ _I did no such thing Tan’mi,”_ I crossed my arms, _“it was your adaption and the rift that pulled you though,”_

A scolding glare came from the dragon, “Yes that is true, but you must also know that the mark you bare assisted. Along with the need of protection,” she tapped her feathered tail on Iron Bull's chest, Her short four legs clutched to either shoulder, and her head hung just below his head. It was a spectacle.

Cassandra had put her sword away, “You are a sprite of protection?”

“Yes, and you are strikingly similar,” a smile crept up her dragon's face.

“How? You are not even real!” Cassandra insisted. 

“Not real,” Tan’mi huffed, “Come, len, tell me can you feel me,” she slid off Iron Bull and floated around Cassandra, rubbing her body against the human’s. “If I were not real, then how would you feel me, how would I be able to interact with this unchanging world, hm?”

“It is- well..” Cassandra was at a lost. A proud smile across both Solas’ and Tan’mi’s faces.

 _“If we are done interrogating Tan’mi, can we get back to camp, I am bleeding out,”_ I pointed out, removing my hand from my chest showing the pooling blood.

“Ma’len! Oh no, come, len, we need to get that bandaged, garas!” Tan’mi rushed around me.

I gave a defeated sigh, “ _Solas, you need not translate for me any longer, Tan’mi has that covered. She will never leave now,”_ I joked.

Solas gave a smile, “ _It was never a burden, lethallin,”_

______________________________________________________________________________

End Of Dragons and Hammers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thank you! Soon I will have my concept art for these guys up.


	3. Childhood Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan gets an assignment from Josie, Iron Bull gets what coming to him, and Solas and Vaz nerd about sprites... Oh and Tan'mi is well Tan'mi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Elven as always  
> Sorry for weird formatting. Also there is a bit of plot jumping..  
> Also, don't hate me, I don't the art up yet, Tan'mi is a bit hard to draw...

Vazmed Lavellan

 

Childhood Roads:

 

“ _So, Lavellan?”_  Solas walked to my normal perch. Though now it was on the other side since this Iron Bull has been here. “ _You seem extremely adept at magic, where did you learn?”_

I waited for a moment looking into the Breach before saying anything, “ _I am self taught, although Tan’mi helped me much when I was younger,”_ I looked at the older man who was giving a warmer look. He has proven trustworthy, so I do not see any harm in answering basic questions.

“ _I see, that is impressive, not only your talent for magic, but talent for sprites as well,”_ he was more cautious with his last words.

“ _Yes…”_ I trailed off, “ _though.. I see it as more she has a talent for mortals,”_ I looked at the ground just past the ledge I was balanced on.

I laugh came from the elf. I had never heard more than a chuckle from the man before, so I was a bit surprised. “ _I suppose that would be true in her case,”_

“ _Solas, I am a bit surprised, although thinking on it now, I should not have been,”_ he looked at me, a warm expression laid gently on his face. _“you treat Tan’mi like anyone one else,”_

_“Yes Da’len, she may be a sprite but that does not make her any less real. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones, or Varric by his chest hair?”_

_“No at all, I knew sprites before I knew people,”_ I caught myself before I said too much. Solas is a trustworthy man, yes, but I still know so little of him.

“ _Truly?”_ his curiosity had been peeked. He takes almost every chance he has to learn more about me, but he never prays into my life.

Deciding to give into his wonders I elaborated, “ _grew up in a place with no other breathing people, sprites were all I knew for years,”_ almost awestruck by this discovery he was rapt with my words.

“ _I have never heard of such a place, outside the Deep Roads, that has no people in it.”_

He had hit the nail on the head, The Deep Roads, that was where I grew up. 15 years in that place. I had never thought there was anything other then it. It’s ceaseless tunnels were, and always will be, my home. Darkspawn were as normal to me as a house house spider is to humans. I knew nothing of the Blight or Archdemons. Even the name Darkspawn was foreign to me.

“ _Goodnight Solas,”_ I jumped from my perch and walked to room in Haven. He could be left to ponder my words all he wished.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The creek of the door woke me up, the room was covered by a blanket of night. My mind was not yet fully awake. A large creature swaggered into the room. I felt adrenaline assault my body. It took another step toward me, I gathered energy in my unmarked hand. Each step it took the more power I pooled. Not thinking to look for what or who it was, I shot the bolt energetic magic I gathered at it.

I heard a loud grunt followed by the room shaking with a thud, and a groan not to far behind. Sense starting to catch up to me, I looked at what ever it was I had just attack. It was The Iron Bull…

“Kossith?” I knelt by the Qunari. For the amount of times this man had almost killed me that hammer of his, I don’t feel one bit bad.

A drawn out groan came from him, “Remind me to never be the one to wake you again,” he sat up on his elbows and grabbed the bare chest that I had hit. “What was that?”

“ _Magic,”_ I deadpanned, getting up and collecting the things that had fallen when The Iron Bull hit the ground.

“Still got no idea what you are saying,” he got up with a groan. “Cassandra’s waitin’ for ya’,” he rubbed the damaged area.

I sighed and grabbed his. He looked down at me, hopefully he couldn’t see the beat redness of my ears. I conjured a healing spell in my other hand. I walked to his front, and placed both my hands on his chest where I had hit him. “Ir abelas,” I whispered.

He let out a pleased groan at the relief of pain, “Does that mean ‘I’m sorry’?” as sultry as his voice was, I could tell he was teasing.

My blush deepened as I nodded in agreement. My hands were stills as the paragons I climbs as a child. Green tinted yellow light strands wrapped around my hands and his chest. It felt like a million years before I was finished. Letting the spell drain off, I slowly took my hands away. I nodded again before turning back to the items I had placed on the cluttered desk. I looked around for my staff and coat.

“Thanks Lavellan,” he called as he felt the room. I let out a relieved sigh. Now to deal with Cassandra…

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After an unbearable meeting with the advisers three hours before any light had even touched the snowy plains of Haven, I was sitting on the top of the tavern. Contemplating on whether or not they would let me leave or not. If I even could leave with this mark and the scent of these people on me. I stared at the mark lying dormant under my skin, green tentacles flicking around. I never wanted to leave the Deep Roads in the first place, if not for the ‘Hero’ I would be happily living under this horrid mess of a place. Things were much more peaceful in the Deep Roads. Even the Flesh Eaters, or Darkspawn as people call them up here, were more palatable than these Chantry priests.

“My lord?” Josephine jarred me from my thoughts. She was standing, her candled bored in hand. “How did you get up there?”

I slid down the side of the slanted roof. Gabbed the edge and jumped down, letting go just before I over extend the length of my arm.

Her features contained an exasperated expression. She blinked a few times before motioning me to follow, heading in the direction of Solas.

He was leaning on the the side of the stone wall with a book in hand. His finger played at the corner of the page.

“Master Solas?” she came around he corner, rushed as she seemed she still gave her normal pleasantries. “May I steal a moment of your time to translate?”

He looked up from his book and glanced at me, “Of course Ambassador,” he placed the book on the ledge.

“Oh, Thank you,” she bowed and turned to the Chantry.

Solas and I exchanged looks and followed only a few passes behind.

“So, Master Lavellan, Madame de Fer was the one whom requested you go to her salon,” she said pointedly as we walked through the Chantry. “You caught her attention after the fiasco with the priest in Val Royeaux. Although it is possible she had her eye on us from the beginning,”

“Ambassador, what would you have Lavellan do about this?” Solas cut in. Already knowing more or less what my reaction would be.

“Ah yes, well she requests Master Lavellan, specifically,” she looked her bored for moment before returning her gaze to us, “We need this alliance, please the two of you, will you go her salon please. Her support would have a large positive impact on the Inquisition,”

“ _It would seem we have no choice then,”_ Solas gave her the translation. I could see the relief replace the anxiety on her face.

“Good then, you shall leave tomorrow, first thing,” she clapped and waltzed to the Chantry.

“ _This will be a treat,”_ I mumbled and headed for my normal perch. The soldiers will be good enough entertainment for the evening.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Just as Josephine said, Solas, and I were off to see this Madame de Fer first thing the morning. Although Iron Bull was still sent to wake me. I do not sleep often these days, side effect from being sent into the fade is my guess. So it was ultimately unnecessary, it was funny to see him come in with a stick this time. What he was to do with it, I have no idea.

“ _Sleep well?”_ Solas walked the horse to me. The Red Hart he claimed and the Drakolice that had taken a liking to me never got along, but they walked next to each well enough.

“ _You could say that,”_ I took the my mount from him, and stripped it of it’s harness before getting on. Solas followed suit, his mount not having a harness in the first place. Why these people insisted on harnessing this creature was beyond me.

“ _It will be two days before get to the intended destination, Da’len. Please do get some sleep before we met with the Madam de Fer,”_

 _“Do you really think you could be rid of me so easily Ma’len?”_ Tan’mi’s voice cut into the conversation. Her small dragon-like form, manifesting around my neck and the feather dangling from my ear disappearing.

“ _I did not Tan’mi,”_ I looked down at her form, _“I am wearing your feather am I not?”_ Solas looked at the whole situation curiously.

“ _Yes, that may be, but you wear Fossin’s as well, Ma’len,”_ she flicked her tail against his shoulder annoyed.

I kicked for the Drakolice to start walking, and Solas and followed behind studying the interaction.

Tan’mi was on a bit of a tangent...

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Childhood Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for the wait...


	4. Hunting Orlesians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Vivienne and Vazmed does some hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are still Elvish! Thank you or reading, it makes me really happy! Also some of what i remember of the dialog...

Vazmed Lavellan

Hunting Orlesians

 

I have been listening to Tan’mi and Solas talk about the nuances of the Fade since we felt Haven. We’re halfway to the first camp destination and it is scorching outside. How these surfacers can stand this, I will never know. Tan’mi’s tail tickles against the exposed skin on my neck, and her halla-like horns stab me through my armor. Listening to these two is driving me insane. I am a Dreamer, thus know about the Fade, but it is not a topic I could talk about from dawn to mid afternoon. 

_ “Let us stop here,”  _ I pulled the reins on my mount to come to halt. The disruption caused Tan’mi to release my neck and shoulders from her death hold.  _ “The mounts need water, and I need to gather food for the night,”  _ I hopped off the horse and walked it to a sturdy looking tree and tried the drako-thing to it. 

_ “Yes, that would be wise. I could accompany you if you like?”   _ Solas  followed in my actions, releasing his horse of it’s reins instead of binding to the tree. 

“ _ Who would then watch the mounts?”  _

“ _ I would gladly do it,”  _ Tan’mi unwrapped herself from my neck and flouted the tree, “ _ If I am here I may as well make myself useful. Unlike Fossin,”  _ she mumbled the last part under her serpent-like breath. 

“ _ He cannot simply appear willy-nilly as you can, Tan’mi,”  _ I pointed out. 

“ _ If you do not mind my asking, who is the Fossin?”   _ Solas hesitantly asked

“ _ He is a useless paranoid dwarf, Ma’len took a liking to when he was young,”   _ Tan’mi spat out as if it was poison in her throat. 

“ _ Must you be so jealous of him?”  _ I waved her off and headed into the mass of trees the consumed the area before us. To think this was just days trip from a desert was unimaginable. 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Solas scrambled to caught up to me again, “ _ If I may ask? Are you sure it is wise to leave Tan’mi to watch?”  _

_ “She will be fine, and so will our things,”  _ I smirked, “ _ she is the embodiment Protection after all,”  _

Solas gave a smile in return. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Much time went past before one of us finally spoke. We had been unsuccessfully hunting for food, or at least, I was. Solas was gathering plants, most liking for alchemy. 

“ _ Lavellan?”  _

_ “Hm?”  _ I responded, keeping my eyes on the terrain for any traces of something I could make into food.

_ “That is your clan’s name correct?” _

_ “Indeed it is,”  _ I had spotted some halla tracks. If the Clan was here I would be crucified for even thinking of eating one. I slowly drew the bow I took with me out. 

_ “You must have gone by something else with the clan?”  _ he whispered, noticing my hunting stance. 

“ _ Does ‘the creepy one’ count?”  _ I pulled an arrow out from the bundle on my hip, fitting to the bow.

“ _ Very funny,”  _ he shifted slowly to a tree where he could see my pray. 

I lined up my shot, slowly counting each heart beat that past. I held my breath, pulled the bowstring back just a bit further. I took just a moment to feel the pull of the breeze that filled the still air around me. Now there is nothing but me and my pray. I took another breath in, stilling the bow, then shot it. I could feel the drawback of the bow flicking away the tension that held it. The halla saw it come too late, right in the neck. It let out a cry before falling perfectly in place. 

Solas stood from his position behind the tree. “ _ We now have dinner,” _

_ “Indeed we do,”  _ I stood from my stalking position, “ _ why the sudden interest in my name?” _

_ “It is not as sudden as you would think,”  _ he fallowed me to the, now dead, halla. 

_ “Is that so,”  _

_ “Yes, it has been a point of conversation between some of our traveling companions,”  _ as we came to closer to the halla he slowed in his pace. 

I crouched by the dead animal, examining my kill. “ _ Well, did you always go by Solas? _ ”

He paused for a moment, “ _ No I did not. You make a good point,”   _ he gave.

“ _ Tan’mi must be going crazy by now,”  _ I slung the dead halla over my shoulder, and started on my way over to where Tan’mi and the mounts were. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“ _ Ma’len!”   _ Tan’mi’s dragon-like form was coiled around the Drako-shit’s neck, “ _ You took so long!”  _

_ “You were correct Lavellan,”  _ Solas joked. 

“ _ It would seem that way,”  _ I hauled the halla over my mounts hips and tied it down around it’s stomach. 

“ _ We best get to the next camp distention,”   _ Solas said, hopping on hart and rearing it to the dirt road. 

I nodded in agreement and adjusted myself on my own mount.

Then we went underway to meet this orlesian enchanter. 

______________________________________________________________________________

We had been traveling for two days to get here; Orlais, a fucking desert. 

_ “Tan’mi,” _   I looked down to the small halla horned head resting draped against my upper arm, “ _ you will need to return now, lethallan,”  _ I spoke in a soft tone. 

I could see Solas’s ear twitch to attention.

“ _ Oh, yes we don’t want to scare them off with this form,”  _ she pouted, “ _ why can you not just-” _

_ “Shush Tan’mi, we are getting close and I will have none of this discussion,”   _ I demanded. 

_ “Fine,”  _ she said with a huff. Her form light up, gold as the lion statues around us and bright as the sun at midday. Transforming to the feather that hung on my ear next the dormant black and white one. 

“ _ Ma serannas, Tan’mi,”  _ I looked to Solas who had been observing the whole display.  “ _ Shall we begin, Solas?”  _ I said, annoyances spread from my tone to my face. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“The Inquestion should attend more of these parties,” a high pitched annoying orlesian women exclaimed.

Solas stood beside me, eyes closed, hands crossed behind him, translating word for word. 

A huff came from the stair well to my right, “The Inquisition, what a load of pig shit,” the fowl mouth man puffed as he came to my front, “just an excuse for a bunch of crazed Seekers and political outcasts to grab power,” 

“ _ Your point?”  _ Solas translated even my irritatedly annoyed tone. These Orlesians were going to drive me insane. 

“In front of all these people, you admit, to being a pretentious usurper,” he took a step toward me, “we know what your Inquisition truly is,” he spat the name of the order, “if you were a man of honor, you’d step outside and answer to charges,” he threatened, reaching for his sword. 

Before I, or he, could react his body was frozen in place. “My dear maqui,” a women downed in robes, with a very extravagant hat, walked down the steps to my left, “how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests,” her tone was deeming to the man. “You know such rudeness, is intolerable,”

“M-madam Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon,” he stuttered out. I shifted my weight to one side, watching the display. 

“You should, whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” she snapped, then turned her attention to me “My lord, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

“ _ Kill him for all I care,”  _ I waved my hand. Her head turned, and confusion played at her face before Solas translated.

“We do not care, he does not interest the Inquisition,” Solas said. 

“Poor marqui, issuing challenges and hurling insults, like some Ferelden dog lord,” she snapped her magics away and man choked for the breath, polluting the air for the rest of us. “And all dressed up in your Aunt Slendra’s doublet. Didn’t she give you that to wear to the Grand Tornay? To think all the brave shivavilas that will be competing felt for Marcome this morning, and you’re still here. Did you hope to the sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel, or did you hope his blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?” she smirked at having bested and humiliated the man, “Run along my dear, do give my regards to your Aunt,” she called to him and he bowed his head and left. She gave an impressive display, and had peaked my interests. It was my understanding mages were like slaves here on the surface, but this women had power and pride. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering, I have so wanted to meet you,” her tone changed from a demeaning one to one of greeting and pleasure. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“I am Vivienne, Court Enchanter to the her majesty, and leader of the last loyal mages,” pride filled her voice and her stance. 

“Solasan,  _ I care not for your position, that is for the Ambassador, what can you bring to Inquestion other than title?”  _ I replied, my tone matching the pridefulness of her’s. I watch this play out time and time again in my time in the Fade. I heard Solas introduce himself and translate for her, leaving out the part where I don't care about her position in this insane masked society

Not at all off put by the use of a translator she gracefully replied, “I am a mage of no small talent, will that do?” 

“ _ Yes,” _ I looked to Solas, “ _ Josephine needed this mage for a good reason correct? _ ”

“ _ Indeed,”  _ he replied. Vivienne looked not at all concerned from the conversing between Solas and I. It was done purely to see her reaction. “We accept the terms of this arrangement, and Welcome you to the Inquisition Madam Vivienne,” Solas a bowed a bit as he said that. 

“Great things are being, my dears, I can promise you that,” she said, relief in her voice and a smile full of pride on her face. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
End of Hunting Orlesians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming! And drawings at some point!


	5. Glowing Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some foreshadowing, and learn more about the begrudgingly surface dwelling elf. Tan'mi is in the Fade and Fossin is still a bit of a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! Sorry for the wait...  
> Also, sorry for the horrible pun in the beginning, I couldn't help myself.

Vazmed Lavellan 

 

Glowing Brighter

 

My head dropped at the sight of another hill; they should really calls this place the Hill-terlands. My legs ached from walking, and fight, walking, fighting, walking. The bronze skin, paled from years under the surface, burned from the sun beating down on it. I moved my unruly hair away from my face. Exposing more of the lyrium blue colored markings that cover most of my body and face.

“Hey Boss?” Bull placed a large hand on my back, “Are you ok, you don’t look so good?” 

_ “I’m not exactly accustomed to the sun, Kossith,”   _ I might have put too much venom behind that

He looked to Solas, who look confused himself by my words. 

“It would seem he is not ‘accustomed to the sun’,” Solas translated. His baffled expression did not last long. It wouldn’t be too long now before he connected the dots. 

“That’s a little,” Bull paused looking for the right words, “strange. None the less, we should camp soon, I don’t think our fearless hero will last much longer,” the large man joked. 

I waved him off and my legs protested as I quickened my pace. My vision was blurred, and my head was light. I hate to admit this, but that Qun-fucker might be right.

The foreign magic invading my left hand kick to a start. The green light began to radiate from it. Warping itself around my hand and arm. Although, the expected pull from the mark was missing. 

Solas noticed the the magic first, but it was Cassandra who spoke first, “Herald, is there a rift rear by?” she asked, hand on sword. 

I hesitantly shook my head no. I looked to my hand, the glowing was getting brighter and it was starting to spread across my body. The dizziness from before was starting to fade, and the pain my legs was lifting. Was it healing me? Now that I think of it, when ever I was close to being overtaken by an enemy, it always reacted to me. Helping me? I looked at the mark that was glowing under my skin, spilling into my body. I felt markings start heat up, as they only did when in use. Could it be that marks that saved my life so long ago were using this mark as a gateway to draw power from. Normally they only did that to my own unconscious power supply. They have also been dormant for years.

Coming back to reality, I remember that if this were to continue, and heat were to rise. People would have questions. With that, I turned to Solas, a plan in mind,  _ “The Kossith is correct, I’m not going to last much longer,”  _ I said, sending a inverted Mind Blast toward myself. I would regret this when I woke, but I’d rather have that, then glow… even more…

“Leth- Ah!” he explained as I fell, losing the last bit on consciousness I had left.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke to the sensation of cold against my skin. My lashes fluttered open, reliving unnerving cold white eyes. My head throbbed at the light of the fire that met them. Now remembering the events before, my hand came to my head. 

“Awake, eh?” a smug voice said. The only person I know who has that deep of a voice, is The Iron Bull. 

_ “Unfortunately,”  _ I looked at the built man sitting over me. 

“Why'd you go off and do that?” he asked, my heart stopped, could he have noticed. Tan’mi trained me so that would be almost undetectable, it was for protection if a situation came where I could not afford to be exposed. Seeming to be rather frail came in handy. Looks can be diastase though, years under in decrepit tunnels will whip on into shape. “Fainting on us like that, geez, you gave us all a scare,” he said. 

I took a quite relieved breath,  _ “Ir abelas,”  _ I said, getting onto my elbows. There was a bit of reversed de'javu at the situation. I wrapped a healing spell around my fingers and pressed them against the throbbing in my head. If I drank more, I would think this is what a hangover would be like. 

“If it wasn’t so late at night I would get Solas, but he said their was nothing to worry about. He was a little off put to, by the way,” he recollected. Now if Solas knew, I would not be surprised. He more than likely knew about the glowing, seeing as he looked after me when I walked out of the Fade. Cassandra would know as well, but would probably not know why or what, and chalk it up to weird Fade shit. I looked at my hand, it was covered in a dwarven patterned with the same blue-colored markings that graced my face. These markings that Farron gave me to defend myself when I was 11, the ones that Tan’mi despises. I could control them better now, but old blue blood has a mind of it’s own. 

“Lavellan?” his voice quieter now, “Are you alright?” 

I was pulled from my melancholy by his concerned tone. I shook my head in response, place a hesitant hand of reassurance on his extremely large arm. He gave a slide smile, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. Surprised, I wasn't able to give any resistance. Regaining clarity from being moved so suddenly and my head being fogged already, I looked at The Iron Bull, who smile had grew. 

_ “What in the name of-”  _

“I ain’t got a clue what you’re sayin’,” he said, that cocky grin still plastered to his face. His hand was on my forehead, to my surprise it seems he was in fact checking me for a fever. His hand wondered a bit to my rib cage. Pressing on the old bruises. He mumbled something, but the ringing in my long bright red ears made it inaudible. 

I grumbled at the dilemma. My head was still throbbing though less so now, and my face no doubt as red lights in the Deep Roads. My limbs were still numb from my spell. 

I bellowing laugh vibrated against my skin. I felt my blush deepen at just some of the places it vibrated against. “You’re blushing,” he pointed out. 

I glared daggers at the larger gray man. 

“Come on, you fainted,” he picked my smaller frame off the his lap and set it down on the bed. I felt like a rag doll being manhandled in this fashion. If my blush gets any deeper, I think my head might pop… “Get some sleep, I was appointed to watch over you since I burt tonight's dinner,” his joking words were betrayed by the worried tone they took. 

Even in my protest, I could again feel the Fade’s pull. After sending a Mind Blast to my own consciousness I could hardly see why I was even awake now. The healing spell I placed on my mind was weak at best, and steadily wearing off. I gave a defeated sigh, and was allowing sleep to take over.  

“Good boy,” I could faintly hear the Iron Bull say, placing a wet rag on my head. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“If you hadn’t burt the food, you wouldn’t of had to play nursemaid, Iron Bull,” Cassandra pointed out. Iron Bull has been complaining about it since we started moving again. 

Solas and I both stayed out of it. Or at least Solas, was going to stay out of it, I on the other hand, was done listening to the childish bickering from the mercenary captain and Seeker, “ _ Will both of you just shut up!”  _ the last of my patience broke, and I snapped that the two. Venom caked to my words. Solas did not need to translate, for they both got the point. 

We were half a day away from Haven. The Ambassador sent a letter three days ago letting us know that First Enchanter Vivienne had arrived. I turned my glare from the two warriors. This is why I prefer Varric over the Seeker… 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

We had finally arrived at the frozen dead land that Haven was placed in. Why people voluntarily lived here, I will never understand. Waking into the huge Chantey is probably the most uncomfortable feeling. Everyone in here wants to talk about this Maker person. I’m not sure if they understand I didn’t know who this Andraste was or why people worship her. An almighty being was an idea that was only introduced to me when I was brought to the Dalish. The surface has so many religions and I can barely keep track of them all. 

“My dear,” I walked past a knock in the walls and heard Vivienne’s condescending voice beckon me to her, “come here a moment,”

I look to Solas and gave a nod to follow. I look up at the tall dark skin women. Were a different kind of man, I could find her beauty very attractive.  “ _ Madam,” _ I bowed. This women has beauty, power, and position. Giving her the respect she commanded was only reasonable. It was also amusing to see Solas’s reaction to the formal stance I took. Even with his surprise, he never missed a beat, and translated, just as respectfully. Josephine on the other hand, who had been watching the exchange from just outside her door, was slack jawed. 

“Such manners,” she smiled. “My Lord, please take no offense to my asking, but it would seem you are able to understand me, why the need for a translator,” she never acknowledge Solas during the exchange. 

_ “Although I can understand you, mistress, I am afraid I do not know how to speak your tongue,”  _ I said, keeping my formal tone. Solas translated, he might have bit grateful for her talking to me, instead of him. Many who did not travel with me, talked to Solas instead of directly to me. I do not care, but Solas has commented on the rudeness of it. 

“I see. My dear, you are Dalish judging by the marking on your face, yes?” she asked. I am told that humans and Dalish have little interactions, so it does not surprise me she think that I am one of them. My ears twitch at Solas small chuckle. 

“ _ No, I was brought to the Dalish clan Lavellan three years ago, my markings do have Elven origin,”  _ I explained, and Solas translated. Vivienne never looked at Solas, she acted as if he was not there at all. I have to say, it is rather refreshing. 

“Interesting,” she said, placing her chin on hand. 

“ _ If I may?”  _ I opened the topic to her.

“With such proper manners, of course,” she puts stock in manners, something I have not seen in these people. In my years of living under this chaos, I have seen old elves, dwarves, humans. Stories lost and forgotten, for good or bad. If I have learned anything in seeing chaos unfold, the first thing to go is always manners. 

_ “You seem to be a very skilled mage, was this the Circle’s teachings?”  _ I still kept the formality, but from I have seen of the mages in the rebellion, none are very skilled. 

“Of course My Lord, there are few places to gain better knowledge of the Fade and magic,” Solas gave a condescending smirk. I cannot say I blame him, It is quite silly to think such things about an order that is warring with itself. “Do you have a different opinion apostate?” her tone was polite, but her words were dripping with hate. 

“I mean no offence my lady, but you must know that your Circle takes the long way around,” Solas’s confidence was almost arousing. I had never come to expect this from the older man. 

“Long way around,” she trailed off, “if that is so, then where did you get your training?”

“I am self trained, and sprites of the Fade helped as I needed it,” he deadpanned, eyes giving a challenge. 

"De-”

“ _ I’m afraid I must take my leave, Madam,”  _ I bowed, then took Solas’s arm. He seemed a bit surprised at the contact, _“I_ __will_ need to take Solas with me,” _ I turned to leave before this got out of hand. Vivienne crossed her arms with a bit of a huff, but watched me leave the Chantry none the less. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Lavellan?” Solas looked to me once we were safely out of the Chantry and Haven.

“ _ Yes,”  _ I acknowledged him, letting go of his arm. 

_ “Where are you going?”  _ he asked. I had been traveling out of the village as fast as I could walk. I had been bringing him along until we had left in case the Seeker thought I shouldn’t go along. 

“ _ Anywhere but here,”  _ I let out a sigh, running my hand through snowy hair cut short around my face. The frozen white eyes looked at Solas, he seemed to be distracted by something. I stared at him for a while longer. Almost as if I could find the answer on his face.  _ “You seem distracted, haren,”  _ I finally asked. 

He blinked at the title, and gave a small smile, _ “There is something, yes,”  _

_ “Care to share,”  _ I crossed my arms and moved my weight to one side, cocking my head down to see him through the clumps of white that hung from my head. 

“It has been a wonder to me as to just where you came from,” he put a slender hand to his hip, _“you are a self taught Dreamer, and a talented mage. The markings embedded on your skin radiate with power, but their purpose eludes me. You cannot be in the sun for long periods of time without hurting yourself,_ ” he noticed, I cannot say I am surprised, but it was a risk I needed to take, _“you have a mark on your hand that closed rifts. You made loyal friends of two seemingly power sprites,”_ he let out a long breath before continuing again. _“Your beauty is stunning and perplexing to say the least,_ ” Having my merits, and some of my flaws, spelled out to me odd. The light blush on my cheeks, and my aversion to eye contact gave Solas pause. _“Just where have you been locked away da’len?”_

_ “We have work to do, yes?”  _ I shallowness my fluster,  _ “A world to save and everything,”  _ my voice came out as no more than a whisper. 

______________________________________________________________________________

End of Glowing Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if I should post my alternate ending to this chapter? It goes a bit off script...


	6. Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one

I was being sent to Redcliffe to engage these idiotic mages in conversions behest Solas, and the Grand Enchanter’s request. Calling these pitiful mages ‘my kind’ was almost insulting. I have already met a magister and got a letter from the boy with a familiar taint about being in danger. If this didn’t have noble written all over it, I don’t know what does. I walked into the Chantry and I felt the pull of the fade in my left hand. It reacted the rift that was apparently, inside a fucking Chantry. 

“Good you’re finally here,” a well dressed, and well groomed young man said, after promptly beating a demon with his staff. An ever attractive sight, and man, “now close this would you?” 

Raised my hand to the fade rift and mark activated itself, pulling the side closed, but not all the way. I pulled out my staff once the pulling of the rift had stunned the creatures. I let lose my normal barged of spells letting Cassandra do the heavy lifting for the most part. Once they had been successfully eradicated, I then closed the damn rife wincing at the pain it cause to ripple through my body. 

I looked to the man whom had helped us and……Damn, he was a sight. Watching this man beat a demon down with a stick was oddly arousing. I never thought I’d be aroused at the sight of a demon turning to ash, but I think this man could make anything attractive. 

“How does that work exactly,” his face tormented me with a smile, “You don’t know do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom, rift closes,”

I moved a lock of snow of my face, crossed my arms, and popped a hip out looking at him, “ _ And you are? _ ”

Hazel orbs blinked the seemingly unfamiliar look of confusion crossed his gorgeous features. Solas smirked that confident smile. Why is the Inquisition full of such attractive mages? The translation curled off his tongue in a practiced tone. 

“Ah,” the well-groomed man clicked, “Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous,”

An annoyed smile flicked in the corners of my mouth, his looks were truly deceiving. I uncrossed my arms and clapped slowly. Condescended clapping amused Varric into a suppressed chuckled, and even gave Cassandra a smile.  _ “Why am I here?”  _

Solas pipped up with the translation after a watching the other mage squirm for a moment. 

“Alexius was my mentor, so my help will be invaluable,” his grace was not far behind after getting the translation.

______________________________________________________________________________

Having only barely paid any attention to the conversation with an ill boy and Dorian. Cassandra does most of the talking anyway. Before we can leave this wretched land we have to make another stop for a Warden. I am fairly sure there is not another order on the top of Thedas that I resent but relate to. They stupidly drink the taint to fight the taint. I see them as no different than intelligent Darkspawn. Their blood is similar and simply continues to be more and more alike as they live on. They cheat the taint and their world. Although I can not say I did not do the same. 

_ “Lavellan?”  _ Solas questions. Most likely the annoyance of having to deal with a Warden was seeping from me. 

_ “Solas?”  _ I mimicked. 

He flinched a bit at the poison in my words. Then waved a hand at a bearded man instructing bandits.  _ “I do think that is him,”  _

_ “Impossible,”  _ unbelieving, I squinted. There is not familiar bite of the Blight around. I twisted my palms out to extend my senses reach with magic. Growing up in the Deep Roads I always have had the natural ability to feel the taint. This man had none of it, not even the almost undetectable traces eating away at the blood inside that Fiona has.

Solas has been watching me tentatively, but stopped once he noticed the pink tickling on my cheeks.  _ “Shall we find out?”  _ he passed his arm over his stomach, gesturing me to take the lead. 

Their was really no need to find out, I already knew that this man was not in fact a Warden, or even tainted at that. But, it would raise questions if shared that knowledge with the Inquisition. I gave a heavy exaggerated sigh and walked past him. 

Cassandra followed closely behind, “Blackwall, Warden Blackwall?” she rushed as he came into earshot. With for Cassandra, could have been fifty paces back. 

“What? Who are you?” he yelled back. My ear twitched when he responded to the name. Their is no possible way he is a Warden unless they started to make unblighted members. Which would make no sense at all? An arrow left witling air around Solas, who stiffened at the sound of it’s approach. “That’s it! Help or get out!” Blackwall commanded. 

I gave one of Cassandra’s signature disgusted noises. Turned to the pathetic group of thieves running up from behind the house we were placed between. A heavy sigh and a hit to the ground with the wooden staff sent a ripple through the Earth knocking the men on their ass’s. Blackwall quickly adjusted while Cassandra swared at me. There wasn’t much for me to effectively do, so I leaned against my staff and watch the battle come to a seething end. 

_ “Where is the Warden?”  _ I hissed at the man after he dismissed the ‘conscripts’. 

“What?” he ignorantly asked. 

“He asked ‘Where is the Warden’,” Solas matched the poisonous tone. I hold much respect of the Wardens, resentment as well. But Solas seemed to just hate them.

“I-I am,” he tested. 

My ears twitched again, but this time with anger. Chilled orbs narrowed at the imposter.  _ “You are no Warden,”  _ I seethed.

“Lavellan?” Solas asked, never taking his eyes off the dark-bearded man, “How would yo-”

_ “It does not matter,”  _ I spat, waving my hand and turning around,  _ “He is who we need, correct?” _

“Yes,” Solas said in a low tone. Almost trying to pry me open for an answer to his overwhelming question. 

“ _ Cassandra,”  _  my head motioned to the imposter and I took my comfortable arm crossed stance. Eyeing the man. 

Solas came to my side as Cassandra was discussion Nightingale's concerns about the Wardens with ‘Blackwall’. “Lavellan?” he placed his hand on my shoulder,  _ “How could know he is not a Warden?”  _

_ “It does not matter where I came to possess the knowledge,”  _ I hissed, glaring ice cold in his direction,  _ “it only matters that I have the knowledge,”  _ to be completely honest, not even I understand how I can feel the taint even without being tainted myself. I always attributed it having grown up around it. My survival depended on me knowing where the Mothers were. I had only come to find one Father in my life, but the Mothers. They were so full of sorrow and guilt, it drove them mad, feeding their taint. It was revolting to see. I had to kill many of them, it was honestly merciful to kill them. The taint never reached my blood, I use blood magic, but I never cut myself. Fossin’s markings allowed me to use other’s blood instead. Now if the Seeker ever found out… I don’t even want to think of it. 

“Your Worship,” Cassandra pulled me back to the present. Solas look abandoned when I turned from him, “We are taking Warden Blackwall with us. He may not know anything about the Wardens disappearance, but he will be of use the Inquisition,” 

_ “Not surprising he knows nothing,”  _ I scoffed under my breath. 


	7. Ice Cold Part 2: Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post! Life and shit. I'm sorry

Finally, I break from the suffocating air of the surface. I and the members of the Inquisition, that consisting of Solas, Cassandra, Varric, and the new Imposter, have stumbled upon a Deep Roads entrance. I took a deep breath in, soaking in the ice cold air the lingered in the area. Solas watched my body relax just slightly. The tension in my ears calmed, and the grip in my jaw smoothed out. 

A large amount of dwarves crawled out from every corner as we made the approach further into the cave. There was no way in hell, I was going to let some idiot dwarfs ruin my welcome return to the Deep Roads. The marks pulsed out, green tendrils slid around my neck. I closed my eyes, furthering my connection to the Fade. I let a frozen wave from my body, the snowy locks of my hair wavered with the release. The marking in my skin pulsed  with unrelenting want for the same release. The ice cold chill bit into the men, feeding of the icy breeze from the Deep Roads lying beneath. Solas, off put my the new unexpected magic in the area, tripped to cast a spell. Cassandra began her usual routine of taunting and charging. While Blackwall hesitated to find his place, only to find it supporting the Seeker. Varric jumped for higher ground, mercilessly one shotting the fools. 

A laugh escaped my lips. Overjoyed to be at least near my home, and out of burning surface’s blazing sun and suffocating air. The chilled dots in my eyes beamed. The animalistic look in my eyes made Solas waver ever so slightly. The cold I released gripped at the dwarfs, choking the life from them and feeding the hungry chill. Wrapping the cold air around myself, I launched forward. Grabbing one of the dwarfs, pulling her to my chest. Bringing the blade of my staff to her throat, slicing it in a practiced fluid motion. Letting the blood seep on the blade long enough to scare her comrades, unfortunately, mine as well, before repeating the patterned again on two others. Each time savoring it. 

The battle was over, and Varric was stepping out of his perch, “Speeches, I gotta say,” he paused a moment, “that was terrifying,” 

_ “Oh,”  _ I deadpanned,  _ “Ir abelas,”  _

“Lethaline? I would have to agree with Master Tethras,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “that did seem rather, practiced?” 

_ “I wish to continue onward,”  _ I pointed further in, avoiding conversation on my past, yet again. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, this is a Deep Roads entrance, there will be Darkspawn,” the imposter said, pointing out the obvious. 

_ “No shit,”  _ I spat and began walking further into the cave.

Blackwall whined a bit in response before turning to the crossbow wielding dwarf, “Hey, Varric?” he asked the dwarf, thinking I was out of earshot.

“Hero?”

“I don’t think he likes me very much,”

“Who, Lavellan?” He laughed a bit, “Yeah, he’s like that with most people. If you hadn’t noticed, our Hareld is not fond of being a Hareld,” 

“Would you be, Varric?” Solas interjected. 

A small, almost saddened, laugh came from the smaller man, “I suppose not,” 

Cassandra cut into the three’s dialogue by grunting, “His discomfort is expected, we have thrown the fate of the world into his lap,” the three men were caught off guard by Cassandra’s show of support for my plight. 

_ “If you are all done, we have more dwarfs to fight,”  _ I gave them all aside glance, before releasing the same cold I had before. Pulling the staff holster on my back to my unmarked hand. Frozen winter’s snow began clinging to my fingertips. Before I was able to release the spell, a diseased blackness that was so sickeningly familiar pulled at the markings in my skin. Burning them. Frantic, I spun around. Unleashing the cold warped around my finger at the monstrosity that greeted me.  _ “Fenedhis, Crawlers,”  _ I sputtered out. 

“You could have warned us Blackwall!” Cassandra shouted between strikes. 

_ “Funny isn’t it,”  _ I mumbled, wrapping the cold and the Fade around my body, shooting myself backward; escaping the Darkspawn in front of me. More of the Crawlers crept out, surrounding our group. I closed my eyes letting the Fade enter my mind. The mark made it easier to make a solid connection.  _ “Dirthara-ma,”  _ I muttered. Solas spun around as I opened my eyes, letting the magic gathered to leach out word. The markings in my skin glow, pulsing live lyrim and steaming on my skin. 

“Down!” Solas shouted, covering his head in panic. The force of the blast knocked my companions off their feet. Blackwall, if he were a warden, would be screaming in pain as his blood boiled out of him, as the Crawlers are doing now. 

As the dust settled, my markings did not. “Hey, Speeches,” a hesitant voice came from Varric, “your skin,” he trailed off. 

Looking down at my arms, the magic blood seethed, my own blood burned against it.  _ “It is called, Lin’Mi,”  _ I looked back up to Cassandra and the not dead imposter, who were both still regaining their senses. 

“Blood’s Blade,” Solas slowly translated. He examined the marks, the illuminated my features, glowing even under my ill-fitting robes. With the blue light showing everyone my body features, harsh pink rushes to my ears. Noticing my discomfort Solas promptly apologized and looked at the gory mess of darkspawn on the ground. 

“Speeches, you’re glowing,” Varric interjected

_ “That’s correct Varric,”  _ I gave an exaggerated sigh,  _ “it is called Lin’Mi, a sort of spell,”  _

Solas fumbled out a harsh translation. Cassandra couldn’t seem to take her eyes of my eyes, which were no doubt radiating their snowy blue. White of my hair look in place against the paled dark skin, brightened by the marks, the Fade in my hand pulsed calmly under the surface, invading my mana where it had been previously capped to keep the angry marks at bay.

Cassandra looks utterly dumbfounded. Speechless. The Seeker had her sword pointed quite clumsily at me. “Hareld,” she scoffed under her breath. I’d have to agree that me being a profit was utterly ridiculous. 

“Well, I always thought the Fenris was the only one,” Varric scratched his head, “guess I was wrong,” he breathlessly laughed. 

_ “Who?” _ I asked. The dwarf was taking my change in appearance better than the rest of the party. 

“I can guess what that means, Solas,” he said after there was no translation from the elder mage, who had gone back to examining me. Unfortunately, my flush from before had returned as well. “He was an ex-slave named Fenris,” the Storyteller gestured over his arm, “had lyrim in his skin, although it acted differently from yours,” 

Not surprising, more than likely whatever this ‘Fenris’ has is a crude imitation of a trade long lost.  _ “Interesting, now if you all are done gawking, we have, what was it,  _ Carta _?”  _ I nodded to myself in agreement at the heavily accented _ , “ _ Carta  _ to kill,”  _ even if one of my secrets is out, none of these people actually knew anything about what it meant, and I wasn’t about to let this end my joyous return. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Speeches,” lite eyes swerved on the dwarf, “you seem very, happy, it’s disturbing,” 

Puzzled by the question, I blinked several times. I must have heard that wrong. “Haren,” 

I gestured for Solas to come next me,  _ “I am puzzled, how is my happiness disturbing?”  _

“I- What?” Confused, Solas looked to the culprit, “Varric, I’m afraid that Lavellan is not an expert at Trade Tongue. Could you repeat your question?” 

A hearty laugh came from the stocky man, “I said, ‘You seem very happy, it’s disturbing,” 

“I see,” Solas’s eyes narrowed on Varric before turning to me again. “Lethaline, _ it would seem you are still having difficulties with the discerning question from the statement. Varric stated that you seem happy, when he called it disturbing, he meant out of character,”  _

_ “Maybe it’s the glowing,”  _ I shrugged, cocking my head to the side, and raising a sarcastic eyebrow. 

Almost the moment after Solas’s translation left his lips, Varric’s face formed something akin to surprise, “Did our grumpy Hareld just tell a joke?” 

“To be honest with you, I’m not sure if it was a joke,” Blackwall replied. The two had come to the understanding that weird things happen to me and were no longer occupied with trying to find out why. In all truth, I think Varric had resigned to the fact that magic was weird long before the sky started falling apart. Cassandra was still quite, if not for her taunting and shouting during battle I might have forgotten that she had come along. Solas had taken to going between looking at the frustrated markings in my flesh and random pillars that we came along. 

I was reveling in being at home again. The free cold air, and the smell of old ruins. Even the pull on my paled brown skin of the taint was welcomed. Varric did have a point, I was much happy. Not only did I no longer have to keep my boiling marks from exploding with anger I was home again. Things are familiar here. Tan’mi is missing out, serves her right for tricking me into coming with the ‘Hero’ to the surface. 

“Hareld,” Cassandra finally asked, in the quietest I have ever heard her speak. 

Tapping Solas’ shoulder I answer,  _ “Yes,”  _  her expression was one of great suspicion. 

“Varric is right, you are different here, but it was even before you began to… glow.”

A laugh passed my lips, and Solas, Varric, and Blackwall were all astounded,  _ “There is nothing to worry about Seeker,”  _ I said, trotting a bit ahead of the group,  _ “Let us kill  _ Carta  _ close the hole the Darkspawn came from, and be off,”  _  I smiled. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Close the hole, Herald!” Cassandra shouted in the heat of the battle. 

_ “I’m a little busy!”  _ I shouted. One of the crawlers had managed to cleave my left side open, exposing the ribs underneath. Blood was poured out of the wound and my markings, as angry as ever, screamed at the touch of power. Half dazed from the blood loss I pulled the magic I had left and blasted it ever direction. Rocking my comrades over in the process. 

“Lavellan!” an almost muted voice came from behind me. The magic I began to gather was mine, but left so foreign. Tainted and warped.  _ “Fenhendis!”  _ I screamed, pulling the rock and wood around me over the hole, and fell to the ground. I felt Tan’mi clawing at the Veil, but I had no power left her to draw from. 

“Lavellan! Are you are alright,” the stupid question came from Varric, as the four ran towards me. 

Clutching my side, I tried to fight off the blackness that threatened my vision. I went to speak but only blood came out. The whiteness of my hair was slathered in crimson liquid. 

Solas bent to my level.  _ “We need to get you out of here,”  _  he decided after looking at the damage. 

_ “Oh really?” _ I sputter out a sarcastic smile. 

“Let’s get him to table over there,” Solas told Cassandra. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

End of Ice Cold Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and again sorry for the wait on this one. I'll try to get better!


	8. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan wake up, and we get a look into Solas' thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this being so late! I totally did not mean for that to happen. I will get better about it I will try!

Invasion

 

The green pull of a darkened Fade shook me from the unchanging world. Pulled me into the realm of dreams and Dreamers. Tained with the blighted, broken, blackness but so freezingly familiar. A chilling claw runs up my spin. Stroking, soothing. Tan’mi.

I open my eyes to find myself floating in the air upside down, my body battered just as I remembered it. A tall slender elven women stares back at me. Demonic is look. Long white hair stretching past her back, flaring as it barely touches the gnarly ground. Eyes holding to death’s grasp, white color held by black. Hands with claws for fingers. Dragon-like scales grace her eyelids. A long battle gown splinted with blood. Her feather for a tether to me tied around her neck, tickling. Tan’mi. In her true form, beauty graced with the power of protection.  

“Ma’len?” Her voice came soft like a mother talking to a sick child. Worry wrecked her dead features.

“I’m alright,” I said regaining control of position in the Fade, rotating and bring my body to the ground.

“You should have been more careful! You should have brought me-”

“Tan’mi!” I stopped her mid sentence. Her emotion would bring demons and I am to weak to defy them. “Where is Fossin?”

“I do not know,” she said, her tone coming down, but still splattered with poison .

“Tan’mi, you need to forgive him,” I began. The pull of the waking world grabbed me again, not expecting it I was taken over and dragged back once again.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Solas, can we get him moving?” Cassandra’s voice reached my sharp ears.

“I cannot tell, there is a lot of damage done, and while his magic is repairing him, I do not how soon he will be awake. I cannot do much for him with his magic out of control like this,” he snapped at the warrior.

 _“Shut up,”_  I growled.

“Lavellan,” Solas jumped, hands quickly leaving my wound, “you’re awake?”

 _“I had no idea.”_ I sat up, clutching at the raw pain, _“The crawlers would have found my scent by now, we need to get moving.”_

A suspicious look painted Solas’ face, “How would you know that?”

 _“It’s common sense, Pride!”_  I spat.

Taken aback by my irritation, he shut up, nodded and got up.

 _“If you are so unsure, ask the imposter,”_ I glared daggers at the older man.

“L-let’s move,” he hesitated, but then reached to help me up.

“Solas!” the Seeker exclaimed, “We can not move him! He could die!”

 _“I - arg,”_ I spattered, _“We need to move,”_ I spat. Swallowing the blood that had rose to my mouth.

Another pull, but different, “Crawlers!” I shouted, my skin burned from the lyrim.

“What!” Cassandra spun around to me, “You just-”

 _“Behind you!”_ frantic I threw out my magic toward the oncoming undead creature. Ice splintered everywhere on impact with the monster. It’s not dead yet. I pushed away from Solas’ arms, and began to gather another spell.

Before I could cast again, I felt a golden-red courageous presences reach for my magic. Shock pulled away from the Fade. The Mark was not pleased with that manipulation of the Fade. It filled in the gaps that I had made. Infecting the vision in my left eye with its foreign green tendrils. A yelp escaped my lips with the pain of the intrusion. With no where for the rest of my own magic to go, it began to pull together. My head threw back as the magic released, seizing my body and forcing it to flex outward. The Fade dragged me back to its grasp as I got the last looks at the dead Darkspawn around me, and frightened companions hovering aways away.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Solas,” I heard the Seeker’s voice hesitantly behind me.

“Seeker,” I answered, keeping my eyes on the curious boy unconscious on the ground. Body heaving with magic it’s struggling to contain.

A long silenced enter the cavern we occupied.

“What, just happened?” Varric finally asked after the fit of silence amongst the three of us.

To be honest, not even I knew what had happened. From what I could tell his magic might have gotten out of control. I was closest to him, but we all were thrown with the blast. “Blackwall, would you give me a hand, please?” I looked at the Warden.

He nodded, and followed me to Lavellan’s sleeping body.

His breath was ragged and deep. My Orbs mark was visible under his skin, flickering and sliding around seemingly just under the skin, agitated and painful. It had crawled to his face. I am glad he is asleep for this.

“Help me flip him over, please,” I asked the bearded man.

He did as asked, without complaint. We were both shocked at the sight of his features. Modeled with pain and confusion, but also infected by the fade. It slithered under the raging lyrim, glowing agnerly in his skin. Like a battle bathed in blue and green, it was beautiful.

“He’s alive, his injuries are…” I trailed off. Looking for his injuries, finding none in my search, I was confounded. Had the Mark healed him? Or did his own magic? I cleared my throat and began again, “his injuries appear to have healed. I can not explain how though,”

“Possession?” Cassandra gripped her sword. Her ignorance smeared across her face.

“No, Seeker, there is no evidence of that,” I sighed, “even it was possible, he would have already needed to be possessed for a sprite to take hold that fast,” I explained.

“Hmm,” he took the grip from her sword.

“Should we wake him up?” Varric asked. His ability to conform to any situation is impressive.

“I’m not sure,” I gave, “we need to get on the surface,” I looked to the warriors. “He is not heavy,” I alluded.

“Wait, you want us carry him?” Blackwall exclaimed.

“If you don’t mind,” I smiled.

Cassandra gave a noise in protest, but reached for his body.

“Lady Seeker,” Blackwall stopped her, “allow me,” he gently picked up the young man’s body, cradling it against his chest.

“Let’s move,” he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

My Dearest Friend,  

 

I was infact, able to get our travel gear back into the wagon we’re on our way again soon.. Thank you for the concern.. We should be there within the month. Should we be expecting guest that evening? The Lord was hoping to rest before dealing with the Madams parents. It would be wonderful if you were able to clear a room for the family before we arrive. We are all exhausted.. Write us again soon!

 

Sincerely,

________________________________________________________

 

Encrypted letters were sent to Lady Nightingale as Lavellan slept. I made note in my notebook about his speedy recovery. This notebook is almost filled with only him. He is a true wonder. Where in the world could he be from? The only logical explanation is the Deep Roads. But that is impossible, he knows Elven. It is possible he found an Eluvian or even a Library when he was young. If he had learn my language from a magical book, and even a sprite, he would have lost the ability to learn covenantally, and he has begun to get a grip on Trade Tongue. Plus he can understand it. So there’s no way…

“Solas?” Cassandra was stipped of her plate aromor, showing a graceful battle hardened silhouette slipped in front of the tent opening, “How is he?”

“Better,” I rewetted the cloth on his forehead in the water bowl next to his cott. “I’m still not sure if when he’ll wake up. His wounds are healing quickly, with that said, the rate that they are closing is alarming,”

“Yes, yes,” more then likely she was not listening to anything I was saying before, “but how is the Mark doing?”

“The spreading has almost completely retracted. Scars are seeming to linger, but there is no way to tell if there is any permanent changes until he wakes,” I looked that a younger man. This unique mix of white and blue dirty with the pale dark skin. The marking on skin are like no  Vallaslin I had ever seen before. In complete honesty, I have never seen before. They resemble dwarven architecture, but he is an elf. A mage elf at that. There is no way that this young man could have lived in Orzammar. It is simple impossible, they do not allow outsiders.

Unless perhaps, “Solas!” Varric’s voice jostled me from my thoughts once again.

“Master Tethras? Is there something you needed from me?” I asked

“Yeah,” me smirked, “you to notice your patience is awake,”

“What?” I yelp. Whipping my head around to see Lavellan’s breathing steady, and eyes moving under his lids. Asleep. I gave an annoyed sigh, much akin to Cassandra’s disapproving grunts, before I mentioned for the dwarf to leave.

“Oh come on Solas, lighten up,” the small man whinned.

“Our already uncooperative last hope is in something similar to a energy coma, why would I ‘lighten up’ Varric,” I mocked.

“May- Solas…” he pointed behind me, I was not going to fall for this again, but the look on the story-tellers face was unfakable.

“Varric,” I warned. Still I turned to look at the man whom I’d been tending to. His slender lyrium patterned hand gently pressing between the white strands of hair on this forehead. His frosted eyes slipping through the white lashes, sending chills up my spine. His chest expanding up and down with each breath. The intoxicating look of his paled dark skin against the faint glowing of his markings. His mouth moved in the likeness of my name, but the sound that my ears carved never reached.

“Solas?” he said again, jogging my from my brief admiratione.

“Lavellan,” I breathed out, shock played at lips on his name. Quickly I went to check his temperature, but he stopped me from continuing.

Varric slipped out not long ago. How he was able to do that with Lavellan helpless body at my mercy is cruel.

“Solas,” I could hear the strain in his voice when he tried to speak, “Ar-”

“Hush,” I finally got myself to say, “you need to rest, I will inform the Seeker as soon as-”

“Solas,” he said a bit louder, the pain crept to his expression.

I stopped, more at the pulling in my heart at his expression, then anything else. “Lavellan?” I questioned.

“Thank you,” the words came out helplessly, flawlessly. It pulled me to egde, every muscle in my body threatened to pownce him. To take that helpless innocents and make it mine. It took every ounce of willpower to control that urge.

“Th-” I regained my composure, “There is no need to thank me, my Lord,” I reached my hand again to his forehead, he didn’t stop me this time.

The slight burn reached my hand. He was still recovering, a slight fever is a relief. “You should rest some more,” I smiled.

A smile pulled at his features, curving the lyrium on face. Covering the piercing blue eyes as he breathed once more before seemingly allowing the Fade to take over again.

  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, it really means a lot! I promise to update more!


	9. Purging a Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra makes a big mistakes, and Tan'mi makes an unusual appearance.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for almost two years of not posting! I'm back and ready to write.

Vazmed Lavellan 

Purging a Sprite 

“Ma serannas, Solas,” I looked down at my hand, the green tendrils light up the empty room. He nursed me back to health, I have him to thank. I should not forget that. I cleared my throat, looked around the empty tent. A cold breeze ran through the air. Reminding me to keep moving. Three days traveling to Heaven, one day left. The cold mountain air never seemed to bother many of my traveling companions. 

“Lavellan?” Cassandra’s voice reached into my tent, hesitation and irritation reached her voice. Curious to see what has the Seeker in such a place where she has called me out, I slipped my gauntlet back on and left the safety of my tent. 

“Seeker?” my eyes searched for the owner of the name, but it was vain. 

“Speeches?” Varric whipped around to face me. He seemed surprised, but by what I do not know. 

“Uhh..” I looked around the snow filled wastelands for Solas’s silhouette, but he was out sight as well. I looked back a Varric. My ears involuntarily moved, pointing at the ground. I bit my lip, gave a breath, thinking of a solutions. I bent to the ground and began to draw Cassandra in the snow. I have no idea how to write in this language. To fix this little dilemma, this was the best solution. 

“Are you looking for Cassandra?” Varric asked. After awhile of looking me poorly attempting to draw Cassandra in the snow. 

I gave a very relieved sigh, followed by a nod. 

“She went to gather food,” he said, waving to the nothing but snow behind him. 

“Mana, that’s not. She called my name,” I looked around to see if I could any sign of her return that Varric missed. 

“I have no idea what you are saying, but she and Solas went to get food,” he explained.   
“Ma serannas, Varric,” I waved him goodbye and went looking for the Seeker. Or any sign of where she went or why she called for me. 

“Ma’len,” the words echoed in my head, shooting me a stand still. 

“Am I not in the waking world?” I asked aloud. Tan’mi’s voice couldn’t reach me from here  
if I were. My guarded went up again. I searched of the walls of this world, that I did find. This is the work of a demon? It is possible. 

“Good try,” I laughed. To fight me in the Fade is suicide. This is where I was trained. Tan’mi made sure of that. 

I built up the walls of the Fade with my own magic, running it through, making it sharp. “Na din'an sahlin!” 

“Mana!” deep words stopped me from releasing my spell. The feeling of golden red courage filled the area. “It’s me and Tan’mi! We wanted to give you something nice,” something taking the likeness of my old friend. 

“Disgusting,” I built the spell with more vipper than before. If this demon wants to trick me, I will show it what I do with harellans.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Lavellan!” Solas voice shook me from my slumber. Cold air surrounded the room, frost touched the my bare arms. I opened my eyes to the sight of Solas’ strange shocked expression. I could see the light blue biting at his lips, and the light tremor of his jaw. 

“Solas,” I whispered. Clutching for control of my magic, it’s grip slipping through my fingers. I struggled to breath. “What’s happening,” I managed out. 

“Lavellan, breath,” soothing words slipped from his lips. Was this real? I reach for the Vail and found it intangible, unlike in the Fade. This had to be the real Solas. Right? This I could be sure of? Maybe? I guess there is only one way to be sure of that, I struggled for control on even the slightest bit of magic. But it was no avail. 

“Lavellan, you’re freezing the room, and me with it!” he panicked, “you need to calm down, you are not in Fade, feel the the Veil!” 

I stopped in my crazed panic, I collected my thoughts, but my magic ran unchecked, freezing everything and everyone in the room. I looked for the Vail and found it yet again. I took a breath and gathered my magic, successfully this time. The cold air escaped the room, and retreated to my body. “Solas?” I searched

“Lavellan?” he answered, concern dancing all over the name. 

“Ir abelas,” I said, weakness flooded my body. 

“Lavellan…” he trailed off 

______________________________________________________________________________

Once I had fully recovered from the unfortunate accident in the Deep Roads, I was called to see The Seeker and Madame De Fer. They were more than likely going to interrogate me about me about the incident that had occurred. Unfortunately, not even I really know what happened. 

I opened the large doors to the Chantry and found it completely empty outside of the Seeker and Vivienne who were standing in the middle of the hallway. This does not seem very good for me. I gave a small grunt before saying, “What can I do for you?”. Solas stepped from a darkened corner of the room, his presence had been hidden, and his magic was being thoroughly restrained. I felt nothing from the man, bare just like Varric. This is does not bode well for me, that’s for sure. I rushed to repress my magic, gathering the stray bits and pieces of it. 

“I did not agee to this,” Solas said, dropping his head in a defeated guilty place. 

“....Shit,” they’re going to purge me, shit, shit, that would mean bad news for everyone. Fossin and Tammi are carefully tucked into my connection to the Fade for safety. If I were to be purged they’d be set free. 

“We have to be sure, Madam,” Cassandra looked to the mage, gave one nod and took a step back. 

“Stop, you can’t, you don’t know what you are doing!” I frantically shouted. Solas tried to translate, but it was dismissed by both of them. 

“Seeker,” Vivienne nodded and gathered a restraining spell. I don’t have the power to stop at this point. I’m still week from what the Mark did. 

The spell wrapped itself around me, binding me in place. Allowing no movement to get passed its grasp. 

“Do you think I would allow this!” a voice followed by a bright like manifested itself around me. A silhouette of an elven battlemage formed. Demonic, dead features grazed the pale skin, and hand formed to claws; Tan’mi's true form. 

“What is this?” Cassandra shouted, drawing her sword, “Demon!” 

“We’ve been over this honey,” the fade stretched around her, and one step turned to her being in front of the warrior. One claw drawing down the length of the sword. 

“Tan’mi stop, do not hurt them,” I struggled to shout, the binding spell was powerful.   
“That is no demon Cassandra!” Solas stepped in. “That is a sprite of Protection, the same that took a shape of a dragon,”

“Sprites or not, it poses a threat and should be eliminated,” Vivienne spoke up. 

“Oh?” a condescending laugh came from Tan’mi. “Tell me, my Lady -”

“I will tell you nothing demon!” she spat. 

“I see that ignorance still rains in this place. Honestly, V-”

“Tan’mi!” I shouted before she spoke too much. “Break these bindings before they kill me!” I coughed out

“Of course, len,” she turned to Vivienne, and stepped toward the women adorned in   
head dress. 

“Ma,” the first command came out, and the mage's body stiffened, it had taken hold.

“What have -” 

“Halam Shivanas,” the control of her binding spell had been transferred to Tan’mi. Solas  
stood slack jawed at the display of old elven magic, something he more the likely has only seen in dreams in the Fade. 

After being released from the binding, my rage started to boil. I walked to a profound Solas, “Pride, you ever agree to even watching this happen again, I will carve your eyes out of their sockets and feed them to a Darkspawn, understand?” I threatened, “And for you Cassandra, Madam Vivienne, “ I raised my voice, to speak to the two women whom thought this was a good idea. “You ever even think of doing this again, I will not stop Tan’mi from painting the walls with you intestins. Tan’mi, return.” she had done just that her feather returning to ear.

Solas translated slowly and perfectly. I waltzed to the door of Chantry and opened them only to find Cullen standing, gripping his sword. 

My icey white eyes narrowed on the man, intimidation flooding his system. He gulped and slowly took his hand off his sword. 

“Good move,” I whispered  
______________________________________________________________________________


	10. Avana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone new from Vazmed's past. And group is left just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long wait, life's been hectic. But here you go. Sorry it's a bit short

Avana

“You thought that was a good idea, Seeker!” Lady Nightingale shouted from her tent. By now all of Heaven knew what happened from the shems arguing.

“My Lord?” the ambassador slowly approached me, keeping her tone low, “I think it would be best if you took The Iron Bull, Solas, and Varric, and go help the people in the Hinterlands,” she proposed. It was a smart idea, one I would happily take. 

I nodded in agreement and walked off to sit in my normal purch till the others were ready to head out.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hareld?” The Iron Bull broke the tense silence, most likely to ask the question on everyone's mind. Am I an abomination? “So, uh, that demon is it like -”

“No I am not an abomination, I simple befriended two strong sprites. Happy?” I snapped, hopefully this will quell the accusations. 

“Uh, sir?” a small child was running up to our merry band of misfits, “Sir! Sir!”  
I have no idea how to deal with children…. Lucky for me, Solas had caught onto my disdain for them. 

“Yes, Child,” Solas crouched to the kids level.

“Someone needs help!” the boy pointed to a path that lead to distant fighting.  
“Alright kid, we’ll take care of it,” That Iron Bull thrusted his weapon off his back and flung it around like a rag doll onto his shoulder. 

“Well let us be on our way than,” I prompted the group.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The sight was unseemly, bodies and demons spread across the ground. I sense nothing more in the area. But there was still something funny in the air. Almost like Darkspawn, but more like a Gray Warden….

“Well, well,” A elven women, Vallaslin adorning her eyes, dotted underneath. Lining her neck like roots of a tree. Dark skin, like mine if I had not spent all my life underground. Eyes an unnerving green and purple. Corruption inside her blood. Avana…. One of the Wardens who found me. “It really is you?” she walked one stride than another, slow. Sheathing her bow onto her back. My companions are shocked by the notion of someone knowing who I am. 

“Avana….” my eyes narrowed on her’s, “what are you doing here?” 

“That’s Warden Avana, I’ve moved up in life to V-”

“Garas quenathra!” I cut her off. 

“Woah there, I still don’t speak much Elven, but that did not sound friendly,” she put her hands in the air, trying not to make a seen. 

“Garas quenathra” I repeated slower this time. 

“Well, look, so I can’t find the rest of my order and something weird is going on,” she explained rubbing her head. Leliana had mentioned something along those lines to be before. “Look can I join or not, I’m a great spy, you know that,”

“Hold on, slow down,” The Iron Bull stopped us, “So you know the boss, and you guys are buddies. And you want to join us cause you don’t what the Wardens are doing?”

Avana nodded slowly. 

“Sure, we could use an actual Warden,” I gave a nod, turned around and waltzed down the hill. No one had followed me so I turned around. “Solas!” 

He jumped a bit, “Yes?”

“Could you translate?”

“Oh, yes,” he straightened up a bit from the confusion, “Avana, you are free to join the Inquisition,” 

“Woah!” she ran un to Solas, she was a good head shorter than him, child like enthusiasm melted off her. “You speak Elven?” 

“Yes I do,” he looked down at the girl’s strange eyes. “Your eyes?”

She stiffed up. “What,” she said accusatory, and walked to follow me.

“Weird shit happens to that guy,” Varric pointed out, and followed Avana, and rest of the group followed.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“So, you know the boss?” The Iron Bull asked Avana. Praying for more information.  
“Yes, and if you don’t even know his actual name, I have nothing to tell you,” she paused a moment, “other than the fact that he’s a lot more dangerous than he seems.”

The Iron Bull nodded, “I noticed that….” 

“I have a question Qunari,” she smiled, “What’s a spy doing with Lavellan anyway?”

“What?” 

“Drop the act. One spy to another, I know what you are,”

“Huh, well. I’m here to report the actions of the Inquisition so the Qunari don’t invade it,” 

“Mm, invading is bad,” she giggled, and to my side. 

“Lavellan? We should talk privately soon,” she cocked her head and leaned down to my height. Way to make a guy feel short, Ava.

“Ava, ma nuvenin,” I talked slowly for her to understand me. 

“Ma nuvenin? That’s ‘as you wish’ right?” she pointed in the air once she figured it out. I nodded. 

“He’s gentle with her,” Varric said, exasperated.

“They know each other,” Solas looked at us walking a few passes ahead of him. Most likely thinking I do not notice him. “They have a bond, one that we can not have with him. Her eyes….” he trailed off. Varric just looked at him, confused.


	11. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek into the past of our elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting is horrible but is couldn't fix it. Also a chapter in a timely matter.

The Name

“Hey boss?” the young elven archer asked. Her eyes almost as green as the Fade. Brown skinned, where red hair stands out against it. A bow almost the size for body, and quiver packed as full as you can get it. Blue Warden crest adorned armor on. 

“Recruit?” white hair cut shoulder length spun to look at the young girl. Blue cold eyes followed. Elven ears poking out the snowy hair. Old Elven markings cover the older woman's pale white face. Aged to perfection. A battle hardened voice and a even harder tone. Commander Armor’s fit perfectly on her slim frame. A staff laid on back, just above the daggers at the small of her spin. 

“So, why’d you pick me? Out of all the elves in my alienage you picked me. I barely know how to use a sword -” 

“Do you think you need a sword to be dangerous, to be a Warden, a fighter?” she interrupted, a tone as if she was putting the girl in her place. 

“Uh, no ma’am….” she quieted down, head bent to the ground in shame.

“Head up recruit. Darkspawn,” the women bent to ground grabbed the staff on her back and swung it around her body fire encircled the group. 

DarkSpawn flooded the room located in their home, the Deep Roads. 

“Mana!” a disembodied voice called out the group. 

“That was a kid?” the archer spun grabbed a arrow and her bow. Pointing it the direction of the voice. 

“Don’t move!” the voice came again. 

“Stay here,” the Commander commanded. 

“I said,” a freezing chill came into the room grabbing everything corrupted.

“What’s this,” the older women said. Feeling the magic invade her blood, making it boil. “Shit!” 

“Don’t move!” the magic convulsed and with it the bodies of every darkspawn blooded creature in the room, including the two veteran Wardens.They fell to the floor in agony. The man screamed out, and women tried to stand against it. 

“What?” the magic released. 

The women jumped to her feet, and grabbed the daggers at ther hips and charged to the direction of the voice. The darkspawn lied dead on the floor of the old ruins. Only to find a young boy in a protection bubble. Lyrium markings covering his body, paled dark skin and snow white hair. Icey ice staring back at her. “Identify yourself, now!” 

Confusion riddled the boys face. Along with worry. This women was crazy intimidating.

After a bit of a staring match she gave, “Fine, I’ll go first,” she repositioned her fighting stance, “I am the Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander Aris Surana, Slayer of the Archdemon” 

Innocence covered the boy's face, enough to make her waver. Her two companions managed to catch up to her. Confused by the sight. 

She came up from her stance, wary of the mage boy. 

He pointed to himself and said, “Vazmed,” and then pointed to her, “Archdemon,” he cocked his head waiting for a response. 

The older men fell over laughing at the thought of the Hero of Ferelden being called an Archdemon. “Honey, he’s a kid,” the man walked to the women. 

The Archer was felt speechless at the sight. 

“He’s a kid, yes a kid somehow living in the Deep Roads and has one of the strongest raw abilities I have ever seen as a mage,” she said. 

“Avana?” she called to the archer, “Do you know elven?”

“Uh, a little?” she questioned. 

“I don’t think this boy speaks trade tongue,” 

“What makes you think that,” the man asked. 

“His words from before, they sounded elvish and his accent….” 

“Alright well, here goes,” Avana cleared her voice and spoke, “Andaran atish’an,” 

His eyes light up. “Aneth ara,” he waved to the girl. His protection spell popped and he landed on the ground. He had no staff and no sword. Only two feathers as a necklace at his collarbone and ratty clothes obviously picked off of bodies. “Emma Vazmed,”

“Uh, “ she was slow to understand the boy, “I think he says his name is Vazmed”

“Alright,” the hero sheathed her weapons and walked up to the boy. He took a step back, fear filled his young eyes. “Don’t be scared,” she crouched to the ground, Emma Aris,” she roughly said. 

He clutched his necklace and walked back a few more steps before saying, “Garas quenathra,” 

“Uh, why are near?” Avan roughly translated, “I think, like I said, I’m not Dalish,” 

“Vhenallin,” the hero said. 

“Alistar?” Avana asked, “Your wife has a strange way of making allies.”

“You're telling me,” he laughed scratching the back of his head. 

“Mana!” he shouted, “You're a crawler! Get back, why are you like that, why are you like me?”

“Hey, calm down, I’m not here to hurt you,” Aris tried to calm the boy down.

A bright light shined around the boy, a full sized dragon materialized over him, “Why have you come, why have you disturbed what is mine!” the dragon spoke. 

“Holy shit!” Alistar the recruit said in unision. 

“Mighty Spirit, Protection, I have not come to harm the boy or anything but darkspawn. I am on an expedition of the Deep Roads. Funded by the Dwarves of Orzammar,” 

“I care not of those beings, the boy is mine and will not allow harm to come to him,” it growled. 

“Tan’mi it’s ok, they are friendly, half darkspawn, and that one not even one” he point to Avana, she freaked out a little bit. 

“Aris, Commander?” she spoke quietly, “that’s a dragon….”

“Yes Ava, it is,” she grolwed. 

“Come on Tan’mi, it’s ok, just calm down, I promise,” he smiled to the dragon.

“That boy is scary….” Alistair pointed to the boy and leaned to talk to Avana. 

“No kidding,” she responded. 

The dragon shined again, morphing around the boy's neck, smaller, but still as deadly. “I shall be his protector and his translator. He Vazmed and I am Tan’mi,” the dragon introduced. 

“Hello, I am Warden Commander Aris Surana, Hero of Ferelden. I am accompanied by Warden Alistair Theirin Veteran of the Fifth Blight, and Recruit Avana.

“Your titles mean nothing here, but I have run into a warden or two,” she admitted.

“We come in peace,” Aris stressed

“I’ve never met another not Fade person!” Vazmed 

“Hush len,”  
______________________________________________________________________

“Solas!,” Avana shouted, “Get down!”

“What?” 

“Lavellan, the bridge!” 

“Of course recruit,” his staff went out to his side and his hand ran up the length of a bridge of ice that started to form over Solas’s head leading to the tallest hill where a mage was raining fire upon on the five. 

Avan run up the bridge, and stabbed the man with an arrow directly in the throat and then slid the length of the bridge. With that the battle was over. 

“No clan could teach you that one, huh?” she laughed

The group looked baffled. Solas chewed on the words of the recruit, confused on just how the two knew each other. 

“Avana?” The Iron Bull tapped the smaller woman's shoulder, “do you guys do that a lot?”

She laughed, “Did seem that practiced? Lavellan is quite the mage, even the Commander said so,” 

“What?”Cassandra, who was listening in on the conversation became quite shaken up. “Wait Warden Avana, did you just say that the Herald knows the Commander of the Wardens?”

Avana panicked a moment, “Uh, no,” she snapped her fingers and hopped away to catch up with Solas and Lavellan. 

“Tell me that’s what she said Bull?” Cassandra looked dumbfounded. “That woman is the pinnacle of what a mage should be. If it’s possible they know each…. That’s….” she trailed off. 

The Bull just looked at the two of them, Avana and Lavellan walking next to each other. With Solas translating of course. 

“Guys! Behind you!” Avana swilred around, grabbing her bow and arrow, shooting a Darkspawn between the eyes. “There’s more.” 

“Wait, they're not going to hurt us! Stop!” Lavelllan yelled. He grunted, casting a spell holding Avana in place. “They are not going to hurt us, they haven’t noticed us we’re fine.”

“Stop stopping me, how long did you know they were there! No behind you!” 

A bear had been awoken from it slumber in the commontion and was now headed straight for the Herald. He spun around. 

“V-!” Avana shouted just as a blinding light flashed. Once the dust cleared there were bear part everywhere. 

“Watch the name!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!


End file.
